A Quick Delivery
by BurgerTac
Summary: Langston's been called in on an off day to work the store, when he gets a call to deliver some groceries.


Langston was bored.

That much, was an understatement. Bored, is what a person with nothing to do would be. He wasn't bored, he was unamused. School was a chore today, his martial arts practice had to be cut short because of a sudden call-into work, and now, he was on the counter of the gas station, doing NOTHING.

"Was it really necessary to call me in sir?" the boy asked. He was clearly annoyed, his day essentially ruined for a seemingly tedious chore. "I mean, can't you just close the store if you're going on a date?"

He of course, was talking to his boss, Roman Jakowski. The proprietor of Quick Gas was busy getting ready for his supposed date, putting on his suit and slicking his hair back with grease. The man stopped for a bit and looked at Langston with a sort of disappointed expression, not understanding why the teen was being difficult.

"Oh come on Langston, at least you're getting paid overtime for this, at least stick your neck out for me this time, ok?"

Langston sighed; Roman was right, he WAS getting paid overtime… It also helped that as an employee, he could have whatever in the store. He had been eyeing those Salt and Pepper chips lately…

"Fine. Just make sure to have a good time, sir." With that, Langston headed to the storage room, and began stocking the products. When he heard the door close outside, he rapidly got to work.

* * *

Moving some of the shelves around, he found just was he was looking for, a training mat. He had kept this hidden in the store for quite a while now, practicing his martial arts during his breaks every so often. It's kind of a miracle he wasn't found out… Or maybe his boss just let him.

Regardless, he started his training diligently, moving his body around in the rhythmic flow of Tai Chi. As he kept on his practicing, he built up an honest sweat, the mark of hard work and dedication. At his 4th exercise however, he was interrupted by a ringing.

'Great..' Langston thought to himself, 'A delivery order…' he was annoyed, but not so much as he was earlier in the day. He picked up the phone, and recited the almost corporate mantra: "This is Quick Gas, where your gas is at a moment's notice. This is Langston speaking, can I take your order?"

"Hello, yes, Can I please get an order of hot dogs, ham, and a large Fizzy Pop?" A woman on the other side spoke. Langston quickly did as told, grabbing a paper bag and putting the ordered products in. He set the bag back on the counter and grabbed the phone again.

"Is that all ma'am? To who am I making this order out to?"

"Lynn Loud, Address is 1216, Franklin Avenue."

This improved Langston's mood a bit. He loved going to that house, there was something about the family there that made him happier than usual. Maybe it's the constant state of excitement that they let out, or maybe it was just the fact that such a large family could even live in such a large house. Who knows, it didn't really matter much to him. He quickly wrote the name down on the receipt, and got ready to deliver the groceries.

* * *

He exited the building, making sure to lock the doors, and made his way to his motorbike. He was able to afford the thing after 4 whole months of work, and it was damn worth it. He was now able to make deliveries way quicker than on foot, plus, he liked the feeling of the wind as he went down the road. He put the bag inside of the little box he had installed on the back, and quickly rode off to his destination.

As he was riding there, he thought about who Lynn Loud was… was it the purple rocker? Or maybe it was the blonde beauty with the teal dress? No…. they were Luna and Leni, not Lynn… the more that Langston thought about it, it made him realize that he had never even MET this one… Just how large WAS this family? These thoughts were sadly cut off, as he had made it to the old house.

He quickly made his way to the door, making sure to watch his step on the stairs, they seemed to be on their last legs from what he saw, the wood creaking as he made each step up. He knocked on the large mahogany door, and waited. He heard several steps approaching, which turned louder and louder as they got closer. He was in for a surprise though, as when the door opened, he was met with a resounding tackle from multiple people, who almost knocked him down.

"Lynn, Layla, Chris, Thomas! You could have hurt the poor kid!"

"Sorry mom…"

Langston was confused, four kids had suddenly tackled him, but for what reason? He made sure to look at them, all of which had a big smile on their face, looking at the bag with hunger in their eyes.

"Gee, thanks a lot mister! Now we can finally have hot dogs!" said one of the children.

"Yeah, and sandwiches!" Said another.

"Frankly, I just want some soda." Said the third child

The fourth one didn't say anything, except nod in unison with the other three, keeping his eyes on the bag of groceries.

"Now kids, settle down, let me pay for the stuff first before you eat the delivery boy like zombies" This came from the person at the door, who looked eerily similar to the third child. She was tall, sporting a red and white shirt with a big "1" on the front.

"Umm... That'll be 5.62." Was all Langston said. The kids were still hugging him as if he was their last hope, big smiles practically melting his heart with overwhelming cuteness.

"Hey Kid, you're that Langston dude that hangs out with Alex, right?" The woman asked. He nodded in confirmation. Of course she would know, Alex is a part of her family, no?

"Thanks for the food mister!"

"Yeah, See ya!"

"You're a saint!"

The fourth one didn't say anything again, instead just hugging his leg a bit harder with a smile. Langston smiled a little at the cute scene, they all seemed like good kids. After they let go, Langston made his way back to the bike, a small smile still on his face.

'Man, their family may be big, but they're all good people.'

Langston wasn't bored anymore today.

**Author's Note: **

**Another quick little shoutout to Creshosk for commissioning me for this fic! I love doing these little things, they always make me smile!**


End file.
